bee_swarm_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiders of The Lost Sprout
This update is HUGE (bigger than gummy idea)! By The Ant Challenge, there is a gate which does not say anything, but when standing on pad, it says “Collect the best of every amulet. The gods enjoy it.” Follow what it says, get the best of every amulet except Snail Amulet and King Beetle Amulet (get into snail amulet later). The Snail Amulet is earned by getting 5 diamond Shell Amulets and killing 1 of every snail (new ones added), requirements double every grade (Bronze: 1SK 5DA, Silver: 2SK 10DA, Gold: 4SK 20DA, Diamond: 8SK 40DA, Supreme: 16SK 80DA). When entering the area, you see a “Trade Post”, and this is not where I am going, you require 100,000,000,000 honey and 50,000,000 gummy to trade. You also can’t trade with people with out the 5 of bees you have (like 25-30) and it can be used for insane loot (new item type, only traded with other insane loot). The trade system is more advanced than just a trade and boom, it has many protections to not get people from trading, and I can’t mention them all. Now, back to the tomb. It has 3 huge pyramids, which all have something crazy. Enemies (stats): Poison Frog (health: 500, speed: 3, level: 7-13, poisons you if in his aura, runs away if your in front of him), Tomb Fly (health: 30, speed: 5, level: 10-18), Tomb Moth (health: 50, speed: 10, turns invisible and sneaks up behind you, level: 10-18), Guard Bear (health: infinity, speed: 2, appears at night only in the tombs, has dash ability, level: 70-10,000,000), Gummy Fly (boss battle, summons rouge gummy bees around it, appears on the right-most side of the 1st pyramid, health: 30,000, speed: 2.5, level: 20), and Giant Moths Moth (every 30 seconds it floats up into the sky, and summons in 3 tomb moths to defeat, health: 100,000, it is located in the center of the 3rd pyramid, after defeat the whole tomb fills up with moths). The whole area which has 4 musics: tomr1, tomr2, tomrnight, and tomrcrawl. Each pyramid requires one done. The one which reads “1” is the first one to visit. This one has the following things to steal: lost seed for 15,000,000,000,000 honey and 1 magic bean (plants a loot sprout, rarest sprout out there), 2,000,000,000,000 honey, 5,000,000,000 gummy, a suspicious jelly for 10,000 tickets, 500 royal jellies, and 3 star treats. (choose a bee to turn your bee into, including event bees and bear bee. For Gumdrops on unfinished, you can get one from tickets, one from jelly and bear bee is no longer a purchase. People who got him get their 1,000 robux back), and bear helmet for 5,000 tickets, 10,000,000,000 honey, and 10 lost beans. If you get Bear Bee, the message “��(username) has summoned the bear bee...��”, and adds back before the ... if you had it before and if your the first person to get it, it says “‼️OH MY ONETT, (SDmittens or the first person to unlock it) HAS REMADE A LOST TYPE OF BEE IN A LOST PART OF THE MOUNTAIN!!!‼️“. Bear Bee has more power than previously, and his Science morph and Mother morph are far more common and no longer require gifted Bear Bee. There are 2 fields in the area: Egypt field, and River field. Before I talk about the tomb again, there will be a handful of random monsters which appear at the night. Enemies (stats): Wolf (health: 100, speed: 2, level: 1 (main lands), 2 (basic bee gate), 4 (brave and honey bee gate), 5-8 (lion bee gate and beyond)), Rouge Basic Bee (like Rouge Vicious Bee and Rouge Gummy Bee, health: 100-5,000 (depends on level), charges at the player, if level 13+ it can turn one of your bees into a basic bee with basic curse you can tell if they got cursed because there background of them is purple they are cursed for 15 minutes, speed: 30, level: 1-16), and firefly (can set flowers or goo on fire bees like fire bee and demon bee have better stats while bees like festive bee and diamond bee have worse stats and hurts you if stepped into, health: 40, speed: 3, level: 1-4). All enemies use new battle system added in this update. Now time for pyramid 2. It holds the following loot: Lost Bear, gives random quests for honey, gummy, and other loot (requires translator and new translator quest), 3,000,000,000,000 honey, Pharaoh’s Mask with AMAZING stats for 20,000,000,000 honey and 60,000 gummy, Sand Bee egg (new legendary), 2nd King Beetle, 5 Star Treats, 300 Night Bells, 300 Jelly Beans, Mystery Vase which when used gives a random item and might spawn a mob or a buff or anything really for 100,000 honey and 1 of 10 different items, ANY item, and 5 Basic Eggs. Pyramid #3 has only 1 reward, and that’s called “THE MOTH MYSTERY GEM”, which is dropped by the boss in it. There are random item tokens spawning in the thing though.